Red Tape: Becoming Hokage
by Artful Error
Summary: The fourth great ninja war has ended. Naruto has grown into a great and respected ninja and the only candidate for the position of Hokage. However, to become Hokage Naruto needs to be a chuunin! Looks like he'll be taking the chuunin exams - again. Changed Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Tape: Becoming Hokage**

**AN: **This is my first foray into writing fan fiction rather than just reading, and given my current uni schedule it most likely will be a short one. I apologize in advanced for my slow updates, and the drabble which is likely to arise from my experimentation; the sort of authorship I cannot tolerate as a reader, but which I can only hope others will be more forgiving of.

This story is a result of self-reflection and the realisation that I wanted to contribute. I have always consumed in my world – it was about time I made something original. I urge others to consider this preposition – it is freeing.

Please excuse my spelling and grammar, which has never been a personal strength, as well as being sadly neglected by the Australian schooling system.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"WHAT" - the irritable Hokage roared.  
"What do you mean Naruto can't become Hokage! You old fashioned, arrogant fools! How can you be so blind?" She slammed her hand on her reinforced desk to make a point. This new model didn't shatter.

"Calm down Tsunade," Koharu chided. "I can't believe I'm saying this - but the council agrees. Naruto is the best and only real candidate for the position of Hokage. But the law is the law."

"I'm the Hokage - surely I can overturn a stupid rule the council came up with," Tsunade yelled. "After all, Naruto's far past chuunin level."

"Tsunade!" Koharu growled. "You are still the leader of this village and the last remaining Sannin. You must be an example to all the villagers - how can we expect civility in the streets if you, the Hokage, break Konoha's laws!"

Tsunade reluctantly grumbled her agreement.

"Besides," Koharu continued. "It wasn't the council's law. It was your grandfather's".

"Oyaji's..." Tsunade whispered. Koharu inwardly smiled – that had finally gotten the old Hokage's attention; and she _was_ old, Koharu kept reminding himself. No henge could hide the exhaustion in Tsunade's face, or the laboured way in which she now carried herself –unbefitting of a princess. Koharu knew that Tsunade would be delighted to get the responsibility of the village off her shoulders, almost as much as Naruto was excited to take them on himself. To think that the loud obnoxious kid of yesterday – a demon in fact - had become the fine ninja of today still baffled the old man.

Tsunade's words brought Koharu out of his reminiscing. "Very well then, if the law states Naruto must be at least a chuunin to became Hokage, then I decree he must sit the chuunin exams." Tsunade announced confidently. "After all we must respect the great laws of this village!"

"As you wish Hokage-sama," and with that Koharu bowed and left the room, barely able to hide his smirk and the skip in his step he hadn't had for decades. _Everything was going to be just fine._

* * *

The fourth great ninja war had changed Naruto - of that there was no doubt. But no matter the horror and the pain or the triumph and the glory – something's were greater than that, with standing the tests of time and the torturing of the human psyche and never changing. Naruto thanked his lucky stars everyday that Ramen was one of them.

"Thanks Jii-San, that was delicious" grinned Naruto, as he noisily slurped up the broth of his fourth miso ramen.

"I'm glad I have the Rokudaime's compliments," commented Teiuchi, as he gazed at the young man before him. He couldn't help but smile at the achievements of his surrogate grandson. That his dream was finally here, acknowledge by the whole village as a hero, a leader and most importantly a friend. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he realized his blessed position of being the one that had held Naruto's friendship longer than almost anyone.

"I'm not Hokage yet Jii-san," Naruto replied. "Who knows what kind of crazy Hokage test their might be - dattebayo!" Little did Naruto know.

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

"Sakurrraaa" - the Hokage's voice echoed.

Wearily pushing open the door Sakura's trim figure slinked into the Hokage's office. "What do you need shishou?" She said eyeing the reinforced Hokage's desk. _I wonder what we could use that for_, she thought before mentally slapping herself.

"Get Naruto in here. I have important business to discuss with him."

"Right away sensei," Sakura smiled. She was happy for any excuse to see Naruto. _How thing have changed,_ Sakura thought smiling inwardly.

Sakura new it was lunch time, and that Naruto had just returned from a mission. Not only would he have nothing in his kitchen, but he'd have plenty of cash to throw around as well. That meant only one thing - Ichiraku's.

Approaching the Ramen stall, she saw black and orange pants sticking out from underneath the curtains and immediately knew her deduction of Naruto's location was correct. As she pulled back the fabric and stuck her head into the stall she couldn't help but admire the man Naruto had become. Gone was his mostly orange and black outfit, replaced by one of mostly black with orange highlights down his sleeves and trouser legs. Sakura had to admit, it made him look like a ninja - _and a sexy one at that_, an internal voice added.

After the war, Naruto had told his friends that his father was the Yondaime. Naruto had expected gasps of astonishment and surprise, but most of his friends just nodded in approval, or congratulated him at finding out his heritage. The most animate response he got was an irritated Chojii tossing a few coins at Shikamaru who caught them with a smile. This shouldn't have really come as a surprise to Naruto, his longer hair and added height had truly made him a clone of Minato. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi's unique influence on his appearance one could be forgiven for questioning their sanity, and perhaps even the time period they were in.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, what are you staring at?" Naruto brought Sakura back to reality.

_You – baka!_ She wanted to yell, but there was no way that was going to happen – as a ninja she had her emotions completely under control. Well at least she liked to think she did, as she stammered "No- Nothing – I wasn't staring," her cheeks becoming flushed. "Anyway, it's good to see you again – how was your last mission?"

"Ugh, nothing special – again. No action whatsoever, it was so borrrinnng. I know I'm still technically a gennin and all that, but at least baa-chan could give me something a bit more interesting then escort duty," Naruto complained.

"Baka! You were escorting a noble's daughter – it was a B rank! Anyway haven't you seen more than enough action the last few years?" Sakura jabbed good spiritedly, before realising that was not the right thing to say.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, his blue eyes becoming distant – something's the war had changed.

"Come on, enough ramen, the Hokage needs you," Sakura quickly said, trying to drag Naruto away from his memories.

"Baa-chan needs me? Maybe it's finally about taking her job," Naruto exclaimed, punching his fist into the air, all traces of the pain in his eyes instantly disappearing.

Naruto scoffed down the rest of his bowl, in a display which made Sakura cringe. T_hat's definitely a habit we're going to have to change, _she thought to herself. Quickly paying up the blonde waved back at the stall "See you Jii-san, Sakura-chan," before taking off towards the Hokage tower in a burst of wind, shushining out of sight.

"Good morning baa-chan," Naruto chimed as he strode confidently through the doors to the Hokage's office. He didn't take the window this morning; after all he wanted to make a good impression – his promotion might depend on it.

"What took you so long gaki, and stop calling me baa-chan," Tsunade growled, as she through an obligatory box file at Naruto which he effortlessly dodged.

"Don't give me that, you know you like it," Naruto retorted. While she would never admit it Tsunade knew he was right. Naruto was the closest thing she had to family, apart from Shizune of course, and she would have been far more worried and angry if Naruto had stopped calling her 'baa-chan'. She understood that it was a term of endearment and a mutual recognition of family – a precious gift for a ninja – especially one of her age. _Christ I can't believe I just admitted that, _Tsunade thought _I really must be getting old_.

"Anyway, down to business Naruto. The council has agreed to support you as the new Hokage, and I, including all of the senior Jonnin, pledge their support to you as well."

The old Naruto would have been jumping around the Hokage's office at this news. But this new, mature Naruto simply nodded and smiled. The transition still shocked Tsunade sometimes.

"However," she continued, "there is a law which states that the Hokage must have minimum rank of chuunin – which you, at this stage, do not currently possess."

"Pfft, you know I could beat most, if not all of our jonnin baa-chan – can't you just ignore some silly old rule?"

"Quiet Naruto! These aren't just some silly old rules. They are the laws which make our great village function – as the next Hokage you should realise that!" Tsunade barked.

Naruto had never seen the Hokage get so animated about something like this before – it must have been something close to her heart. "Yes, Hokage-sama," Naruto stoically replied.

"That's better, you're not Hokage yet. As I was saying, as you are not yet of chuunin rank, you will be participating in the upcoming chuunin exams to be held here in Konoha again for the first time since the disaster almost seven years ago. As someone who claims they can beat most of our jonnin that should be no problem, right Naruto?" Tsunade smirked.

The look on Naruto's face was priceless; his jaw hanging open wide. To say he was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. If she had had a camera she could have sold this photo for millions to the local village tabloids – which had become quite a fan of Naruto's over the last few years. As Naruto just stood there Tsunade was worried she might have broken him.

"Err, Naruto?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

No response.

"Shizune! Get a stretcher in her and get Naruto to the hospital. If he's not back in the world of the living by the time he gets there give him a shot of adrenalin – that should wake him up."

Shizune stared at the old Hokage who was grinning far too happily for this time of day and sighed. Maybe they really did need a new Hokage – and soon.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

Reviews are the lifeblood of writers and keep us going! Think about the time you spend reading a story, then think about the time and effort that goes into writing one – if you spend even a fraction of that time writing a review you make the day of a writer and ensure the longevity of your story. It's win win!

I should hopefully have a new chapter up in a week or two! All comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN: **As I'm getting more into this narrative, it's becoming more and more likely that this will just be a short story (maybe 15k words), leaving any of the other, long adventures I have in my head to become parts of other stories – but who knows! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed and all the hits.

* * *

Naruto woke to Shizune pulling a needle out of his left arm, and looked around. The all too familiar white washed walls of the hospital came into focus, and the noxious fumes of ammonia filled his nostrils. This was not where he wanted to be. For Naruto to be in the hospital, it usually meant something _really _bad had happened. Even the cranky Hokage had learnt that the odd scratch or wound would heal itself thanks to the Kyuubi's influence, and had stopped fretting about Naruto's health years ago. He wouldn't be admitted for any old training accident. As Naruto's thoughts settled, his memories came back to him and he realised something _really _bad had happened. He was going to be sitting the chuunin exams – again.

"Has your age finally gotten to you baa-chan! No way am I sitting the chuunin exams. I already pretty much passed them last time," he yelled somewhat belatedly. Blinking, he realised the Hokage wasn't anywhere in sight, and that his little outburst had disgruntled the nurses tending to the sick and injured.

"Have some respect. People are resting. We don't all heal as fast as you," a civilian nurse sneered. Naruto could only nod dumbly. Even after all this time, a few short sighted civilians still struggled to accept Naruto as a person and ninja. The abuse he tolerated today didn't hold a candle to that of his childhood, and he could now look after himself; but to know how some people thought of him still hurt. He hoped becoming Hokage would change all that. His head snapped up as he remembered Shizune was still in the room. Taking a deep breath and controlling the volume of his voice he turned to face her.

"Is baa-chan serious? I can't compete with a bunch of baby faced, fresh from the academy gennin! I'd wipe the floor with them - it's absolutely pointless." _And not to mention humiliating_, thought Naruto. _All the respect I've worked so hard to finally earn. How would it make me look – hell, how would it make Konoha look if their next Hokage was competing with recruits to become a chuunin!_ "Why can't baa-chan just promote me if the rules mean so much to her – surely she could do that," Naruto exclaimed.

_Actually, she probably can, _thought Shizune. _It might have just slipped her mind, but there's no way she's going back on her declaration - not now. Tsunade is far too proud and stubborn for that._ _Actually, she's probably doing it on purpose; probably getting a kick out of it or something_, thought Shizune as she remembered the evil grin on the Hokage's face earlier that morning. Naruto's irritable grumbling punctuated her thoughts and brought her back to the blonde boy in front of her.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, you yourself just said it'll be a walk in the park. Why don't you look at it like an opportunity to finally showcase your skills to the village and the other countries? It's the perfect opportunity to prove that you deserve to be Hokage. I mean, most of the civilians haven't even seen you fight. They only remember you from your pranking days as an orange nuisance. Since then you've been on missions and away from the civilian public. This is your opportunity to show them how much you've grown – to convince them that you deserve to be the next Hokage!" After that little speech Shizune had almost convinced herself that Tsunade had done this in Naruto's best interest, and not just to have unfair amounts of fun at Naruto's expense. "Pfft," Shizune had to suppress a giggle – "no way"_. _

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Naruto responded. "Tsunade baa-can really did give me an opportunity," his face twisting into his trademark fox grin.

Shizune was glad that Naruto had still kept his optimistic attitude all these years – and his stupidity. No, Naruto wasn't stupid as such, in fact he had proven himself numerous times to be a standout tactician, but in matters like these his obliviousness had gotten them out of a lot of sticky situations.

"Well, I'm going to go train," announced Naruto. "I have to be in tip-top condition if I want to showcase my skills while not also mortally wounding our own gennin."

"But the chuunin exams are still a few months away," Shizune asked incredulously.

"Well baa-chan will probably still be giving me missions – so I've got to take every opportunity I can get!"

Shizune could only stare dumbfounded as the hyperactive ninja bounded to the window and jumped out, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**A Few Days Later… **

"Cat!" Tsunade barked, as an ANBU operative materialised next to her. "Assemble these ninja in my office in half an hour," she announced, handing the ninja a list. The man with the cat mask simply nodded before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Spreading themselves out amongst the office, the gennin of seven years ago stood lazily in the Hokage's office. All jonnin by now they were regular visitors of the office, but it had been years since the friends from so many years ago had all been in one place – with the conspicuous exception of two team 7 ninja.

The idle chatter died down as Tsunade began to speak. "Welcome everyone," Tsunade smiled. "No doubt you're curious as to why you're all here. Well, I've decided, since you were all participating gennin the last time Konoha held the chuunin exams, it would be appropriate for you to be this year's organisers and proctors." A quick hum of conversation died down as quickly as it had arisen – they were disciplined ninja after all, except perhaps Kiba. "There are standard procedures and protocols which need to be adhered to," Tsunade continued, "and Ibiki here will explain to you what those are." A rugged, scar faced man stepped up from behind the Hokage's desk and nodded at the group. "Otherwise, you are free to make your own choices as to the individual tests within the exam. This assignment will be treated as a C rank mission, and you will be paid accordingly. You have one month to submit a plan to me for authorisation. Any questions?" Tsunade finished. As she looked out onto the faces of the young ninja in front of her she was amazed to see grins forming on their faces and evil glints in their eyes. Tsunade suppressed a shiver, _just what were these kids thinking?_

The collective thought running through young jonnins' minds' was: "This is going to be so much fun!" They remembered back to the torment they were put through when they sat their exams for the first time, and were more than eager to inflict the same pain on some hapless gennin.

"Hokage-sama," Ino put up her hand. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke? They participated alongside us as well."

"Yes!" Lee interrupted, "Naruto should be here to pass on his youthful flame to next generation. Especially as upcoming Hokage," he yelled; flames in his eyes as he pumped his fists.

Having long since become immune to the Guy clone that was Rock Lee, Tsunade ignored him and continued on to answer Ino's question with a broad grin. "Naruto has never had a chance to sit the exams again since all those years ago, and through circumstance has never been promoted. As a result, he will be sitting this year's chuunin exams before he can become Hokage."

Silence filled the room - before it spontaneously erupted in howls of laughter.

Kiba was rolling on the floor holding his sides, while gasping for oxygen, with Akamaru by his side howling to an unseen moon. Even the normally stoic Neji couldn't help but chuckle, and Shino's head bobbing in his coat was more emotion than normally ever seen from the teenager. This was going to be even more fun than they had anticipated, and hell, they were getting paid for it too.

Wiping tears from her eyes Sakura spoke up. "Shishou, what is happening with Sasuke?" she asked curiously. Sakura had long since moved on from her crush, but Sasuke had been a good friend to for several years, ok maybe not _good _as such, but still a friend and she was curious.

The humour immediately left the room as a deathly silence occupied the space once more. Tsunade's face became grave, before she began. "As you know, Sasuke has been imprisoned for his treason against the village, and the international ninja community, for the last 3 years. His fate is currently undecided. Regardless, he, along with Naruto, still holds gennin rank, and hence has no place in the organisation or running of the chuunin exams," Tsunade said sternly. She was not quite as forgiving as Naruto, and while the Uchiha had shown good behaviour over the last few years she wasn't sure if she was ready to trust him. "Anything else?" Tsunade asked. Headshakes from a few of the young ninja in the room were all the Hokage needed. "Very well then, you will meet with Ibiki tomorrow to receive your assigned roles. You are free to leave." With that the young ninja began to file out of the office, leaving an irritable Hokage brooding about being "too old for this job". Once Tsunade was alone she pulled out a sake bottle from underneath her desk and drank deeply. With a sigh she thought about what she was going to do. _It had been 3 years after all – perhaps…. _

* * *

Naruto jumped along the rooftops of the village moving towards the setting sun. He had told Shizune a few days ago he was going to go train, and that hadn't exactly been a lie. Right at that moment he had several dozen clones sparing against each other at training ground 36 on the other side of the village. They had the orders to be as dramatic as possible while dealing minimal damage. The damage his shadow clones could take before dispersing was miniscule compared to that of the original Naruto, but had just about the same tolerance as that of an average academy student, hence providing the perfect practice for the upcoming exams. Right now however, Naruto was going to visit an old friend – his oldest friend, something he wasn't exactly allowed to do.

Entering the maximum security prison underneath the interrogation wing of Konoha's barracks unauthorised was no easy task. Hell, even getting authorisation was nigh on impossible. It took a good deal of Naruto's not inconsiderable skill to get past all the guards and traps. Over the last few years he had memorised the layout, the guard timetables and even the trap arrangements – he could probably go in blindfolded by now. Getting closer he jumped down from the roof and jumped to a nearby tree, far enough from the prison so as to not arouse suspicion, but close enough to be able visually identify the guarding ninja. Suppressing his unwieldy chakra to the best of his ability, Naruto jumped down from the branch he was on and hid behind the trunk waiting for the change of guard. Within the minute the jonnin level ninja walked towards the guard house stationed to the right of the prison entrance. This was Naruto's signal to move in. Staying low he crept closer to the double iron doors baring the entrance, complete with chakra absorbing seals. This made them immune to all but the most powerful ninjutsu. He was now just within shushin range on the doors. On cue the gates opened as a second ninja, (Aoba, Naruto could just make out), from within the prison doors made his way to the guard house to sign his time sheet. Now was the time. Naruto pumped chakra to his legs, and in a burst of speed arrived at the prison doors. The instant he landed, he flipped up and clung to the inside roof of the prison with chakra, avoiding the pressure sensitive explosive tag under the floor. The tunnel beyond the doors was dimly lit by light seals which let out a soft, warm glow as anyone approached. Naruto was off moving silently along the roof and sticking to the shadows before he heard a booming crash echo through the passageway, signifying the closing of the heavy metal doors. Now he knew he had to work fast. It depended how lazy this new guard ninja was – it decided his time limit. He tentatively tried to sense for chakra – of course, no luck, this was a jonnin, he would just have to work fast.

By the time he was halfway down the tunnel he leapt to the left wall and clung there again; moving right passed the pressure activated spikes which fell from the ceiling. A few seconds and half a dozen acrobatic manoeuvres later and he had avoided all the pressure traps and trip wires. Around 200m from the entrance Naruto finally stopped running and dropped down to the ground silently, arriving at a small rectangular whole just wide enough for a person to fall through. It seemed to fall infinitely down into the belly of the earth itself, with a suffocating darkness which licked at its entrance. _Only Daton ninjutsu could have created something like that, _Naruto correctly thought. This was always the hardest part of Naruto's daring break in. He remembered the memories of the shadow clones he had sent to explore the various similar holes which spread around this end of the cavern, and still cringed at the memories of their horrible deaths in various flavours of spike and fluid. That was several years ago now, and he prayed his memory hadn't failed, and that this was the correct hole before he took a literal leap of faith into the abyss.

Lying on a maddening itchy straw mat, Sasuke stared up at the ceiling of his suffocatingly dark cell. Beside him was a scattered tray of cold watery soup, lying unevenly on the coils of chain which kept his range of movement limited to a few feet. In the corner of the chamber was a metal washbasin and toilet, beside which previous, maddened prisoners had scratched wretched and horrific murals into the stone walls. Unlike them however, Sasuke would not break - he was an Uchiha and his pride would endure the loneliness. Around his atrophied limbs a strange blue metallic material dug into his skin, securing the chains to him, while the simultaneously suppressing and absorbing his chakra, keeping him in a permanently weakened state in which any form of ninjutsu was impossible.

While sitting there thinking of nothing at all Sasuke heard a faint noise in the distance, faint enough to be the footsteps of a mouse – but even the rodents didn't come down here. It could mean only one thing, and Sasuke smiled. "Hn."

A single drop of sweat fell from Naruto's brow as he safely landed on solid, spikeless ground. Walking a few metres he stopped at a metal door and performed a few handseals before placing his hand on the wall. The air shimmered for a moment before settling once again.

"Yo, teme, you awake?" Naruto casually said to no one.

"Dobe, have you put up the silence barrier yet?" A voice like sandpaper replied shakily from the other side of the door.

"No shit, who do you think I am?" came the confident reply.

A hoarse chuckle emanated from Sasuke's throat. "Only Konoha's next Hokage, my rival and my friend," came the heartfelt reply.

Naruto was taken aback. Never before had Sasuke shown such emotion. "These walls must really be getting to you huh? You know what the first thing I'm going to do as Hokage is - don't you. Anyway, have you heard any news about your situation?"

"News? Ha, I don't even know how long I've been here – you know that. And thanks." Sasuke trailed away at the end.

Naruto cringed. In the end Sasuke hadn't been able to carry out his threat of destroying the village. In the end all he had really done was kill that maniac Danzo. He had done the village a favour if you asked Naruto. It had been too long. "You're going to love this. You know they're making me sit the chuunin exams again before I can become Hokage."

A rasping cough and gurgle was the closest the imprisoned nin could make to a laugh. It was painful to hear as it continued for several seconds. Slowly, and through wheezy breaths, Sasuke replied: "Technically, I'm still a gennin too. You beat there asses good Dobe, cause when I get out, you and I are going to have that fight we never got, and you're going to be so beaten up they'll send you back to the academy."

Naruto let out a short laugh and nodded to the air, "A fight for the ages – a fight as equals."

"Hn," echoed through the small opening at the top of cell door.

"I got to go, I still haven't mastered the silence seal formula - we only have another 15 seconds left. I just thought I'd pop by and share some news to brighten up your wonderful day," Naruto said with a smirk. "Well see ya round teme."

"Ha, I'll be out here in no time and kicking your ass, and get that stupid seal working, it's time limit sucks," Sasuke paused, "and cheers Dobe," he finished with a sigh. He would never say it out loud, but without Naruto's infrequent visits he may well have lost himself down here like the other prisoners before. Naruto gave him hope. With that parting thought Sasuke sensed a weak chakra as the silence seal failed and Naruto vanished the way he came.

Hours passed with Sasuke amusing himself with the thoughts of Naruto repeatedly butchering some hapless gennin – after all they couldn't imprison his imagination. Suddenly he jerked his head up as he heard a noise. His first thought was that Naruto had returned, but as where Naruto was silent and moved like the shadows, whoever this was moved with a heavy step which echoed like cannons to Sasuke's hyper-sensitised ears. In the distance he heard a low, gruff masculine voice call out "Doton: Kaidan o sakusei (Earth Release: Stair Creation)". He hadn't heard those words or the following rumbling in 3 years. It meant someone was approaching his prison the official route. Sasuke didn't know what to expect and quite honestly couldn't care less. A few moments later he heard the footsteps come to rest outside his cell door, followed by painful screeching. Covering his ears Sasuke watched as the heavy doors swung open on their rusty hinges. The silhouette of a tall, broad man came into focus as Sasuke blinked repeatedly due to what was the relatively sharp light of the corridor.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." The mysterious man began. "Your conditional release has been order by the Hokage." Sasuke thought he really had lost his mind, _had weeks already passed – was Naruto already Hokage?_ "You are to come with me and report to Tsunade-sama, at which point you will receive further instruction. Do not attempt to escape, I have been given permission to use lethal force if you refuse to co-operate," the man replied matter of factly. That answered Sasuke's internal question.

"Ha, you couldn't kill me if you tried," Sasuke replied with typical Uchiha arrogance, but he knew in his current condition he had no chance if the man in front of him decided to get serious.

The large man simply ignored him, before placing handcuffs around his ankles and wrists made of the same blue chakra absorbing materials as his current bindings. He then proceeded to remove the original chains before lifting Sasuke to his feet by the handcuffs and dragging him up the stairs like a sack of potatoes to the Hokage's office. Sasuke didn't care; he only had one thought in his head as his lips twisted to form a half smile: _Hn, the Dobe was right. Today really is a wonderful day_.

* * *

**AN: As always Please Read and Review! **

I'm not very happy with this chapter. It didn't really flow, and has some very poor sentences. I thought I'd get it out and edit it later – so sorry. While I'm doing my big edit I'll fix up the first chapter too.

This chapter was more than twice as long as the last, and don't worry Sasuke's back story will be explained in good time. Also, NaruSaku moments will also enter throughout the story. All comments welcome! I probably won't be able to update again till after the weekend. The next chapter will probably be shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**AN: **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate your support. Sorry for the long break between updates. I've started university and a job and having been playing far too much TF2. Btw I loved Meet the Pyro (_"Do you believe in magic …" ). _The 'Meet the Series'; in my opinion is one of the best advert series ever. Check it out!

Onto the story!

* * *

Sakura stifled a yawn behind her hand as she lazily walked towards a set of rooms just east of the Forest of Death. She savoured the crisp air of the pristine Konoha morning as the buildings came into view. Sakura prided herself on her punctuality and she was surprised to see that most of her childhood friends had already gathered outside the door to the set of exam rooms she was walking towards, and were idly chatting amongst themselves.

"Ohaiyo Sakura!" Ino called, waving her arm in the distance.

Sakura walked closer to the group of young ninja before returning the greeting.

"Ohaiyo Ino. Isn't it a wonderful morning." Sakura smiled happily.

"You bet it is," Ino grinned. "Especially since Ibiki is giving us our guidelines today. I can't wait to torment those innocent little children." Ino rubbed her hands together. "And we have to think of something to trip up Naruto too! Maybe genjutsu or a physics question or maybe…"

Sakura train of thought left Ino's ramblings, which quite frankly were scaring her a little. The gusto with which she had approached this new mission was an attitude Sakura had never quite seen before.

A hush fell over the group as the doors to the exam rooms opened outwards and Ibiki emerged, before wordlessly ushering them inside.

The Konoha ninja immediately recognised the classrooms as being the ones they first sat their own written sections of the chuunin exams in. Ibiki began.

"I'll get straight down to business. The exam is typically broken into 3 parts. A written exam, a team challenge and individual fights. Each section is design to assess different qualities required to be a ninja. The written exam is less focussed on the questions, as you know, and is used to assess an applicant attitude. Each village has their own trick which is used to put the applicants under stress and test their decision making skills under the pump. The second section is designed to test teamwork and survival skills and the final showcases each applicant individual fighting ability.

The tests you devise must assess these skills. In addition to this, the tests must have a minimal risk of death or permanent injury, but should simulate some of the more challenging aspects of ninja life. Once you have decided on your tests, they will be preliminarily authorised by me before ultimately being signed off by the Hokage. You all have been given free schedules today and tomorrow to finalise your plans. Good luck and any questions?"

The young Konoha ninja stood their dumbly, as the attempted to digest the information which had been shot at them in rapid fire succession. It didn't take long for them to realise that they had learnt nothing new and short silence succeeded Ibiki's lecture.

"Very well then, if you want to run anything by me I will be in my office," Ibiki concluded before walking away anticlimactically.

"Well let's get started!" Ino squealed with excitement.

* * *

"Ohaiyo Hokage-sama," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Kakashi," Tsunade sighed. The silver haired man had been such a help to her over the years. She could only hope he would do an even better job as Naruto's advisor. "Things have been quiet the last few years, but I have another S-class mission for you."

Kakashi immediately became serious. It had been over a year since Tsunade had last given him an S-rank.

"Hai, Hokaga-sama. What do I need to do?"

Tsunade looked sternly into Kakashi's one visible eye – analysing him. Sasuke had once been Kakashi's favourite student. He had felt indebted to the Uchiha clan and had helped shape the monster that Sasuke had once been. Would he have the discipline to kill the young ninja if the worst should happen? To Tsunade Sasuke was still a wild card, not to be trusted. He needed to be watched. He needed to be reintegrated. He needed help. After a long pause Tsunade replied.

"I have order the conditional release of Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi's eye went visibly wide. _It was so soon. What did she want to accomplish from this? What did he have to do with it?_

"I want you to watch him. I need you to ensure that he is truly not a danger to this village. The knowledge of his release has not been made public and is still currently a secret. Up until a week before the chuunin exams he will live and train with you. He is not to leave your sight. Get him back to fighting shape; he will be participating in the chuunin exams with Naruto. Whether I like it or not, if Naruto is to become the Hokage, Sasuke will hold considerable political power in the village. If it is going to happen anyway I may as well start integrating him into the village now."

Understanding, Kakashi nodded. "Having him publically participate in the chunnin exams will be the best way to illustrate to the other countries that he is no longer a danger."

"That's just it Kakashi. Is he really no longer a danger?" Tsunade let the question hang in the air. An uncomfortable silence grew, and the senior Jonnin was not able to answer. Tsunade continued.

"If you see even the slightest hint of his madness, or anger returning place these on him." Tsunade said as she handed Kakashi a set of the blue chakra restricting hand and feet bindings. "If restraining him is not possible…" Tsunade took a breath. It had to be done. "Kill him."

Kakashi nodded. He had seen what Sasuke had once become. He had once had the determination to kill his student, and if he needed to he could do it again.

"I also strictly prohibit the use of Mangekyo Sharingan, you know the power and madness it brings" Tsunade continued. "Also, keep him hidden from the village till I publically announce his freedom."

Kakashi nodded his agreement. Only the formalities remained.

"Kakashi Hatake, do you accept this mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Shizune!" The Hokage called. "Bring him in."

A few moments later a sullen Shizune walked in half carrying the atrophied Sasuke behind her. In the daylight he was an appalling sight. Dried blood had caked around his ankles and wrists where the restraints had bit into him over the years. He was frighteningly thin, his ribs visible through the thin, soiled shirt he was wearing. His sharp cheekbones accentuated his sunken, dark eyes which were mostly covered by his over grown hair. His appearance was somewhat reminiscent of his cursed seal form.

"Hello Sasuke," Kakashi gently smilled.

* * *

Sasuke was in turmoil. Entering the Hokage's office he had noticed the silvered Jonnin and was unsure how to respond to his suspiciously warm greeting. He had tried to kill Kakashi on more than one occasion. _How did he feel towards him? Was it safe?_ Sasuke made up his mind. He had to change if he wanted other to see him differently. He had been given a second chance, and if not for himself he would do it for Naruto and Itachi. The reply left his cracked lips without irony.

"Good morning, sensei"

Kakashi did not let the shock show on his face and continued smiling. He liked this new Sasuke already.

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter - it just provides a bit of context. The next chapter is the start of the chuunin exams and will be up within the week :).


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Yes, I know I said I'd update within the week. Sorry :3. Now I know not to ever make promises about when I'll update.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favourited and read.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**

"Naruto," the Hokage began in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "I know that you believe Sasuke has changed and while I'm not convinced, I'm not naïve enough to believe you will not release him when you come to power." Tsunade sighed. "You have to understand Naruto that even if you trust him the international community doesn't, not after what happened before and during the war."

Naruto had a sinking feeling. He sympathised with everything Tsunade was saying – but he couldn't abandon his best friend. _Surely Tsunade wasn't going to execute him - _Naruto mentally panicked.

"That's why I'm making Sasuke take the chunnin exams with you." Tsunade finished.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing and exclaimed the only coherent thought to come to his mind: "Yosh!".

Naruto had to suppress an involuntary laugh. _To think he was worried about execution! _

"That's great baa-chan! It'll show the great nations that he's changed – that's he's not a threat anymore." Naruto practically yelled. "And it means the chuunin exams won't be such a bore." Tsunade dearly hoped he was right, but regardless couldn't help but smile and be somewhat comforted by her fellow blonde's attitude. He had a way of inspiring confidence which made him a natural born leader and helped put her addled mind at ease.

"Before you get too excited Naruto, you are to keep this as an S-rank secret until it is publically announced at the start of the chuunin exams. Till then he is in training with Kakashi and not to be contacted. Understood?"

"Hai!" Naruto couldn't care less. The exams were only a couple of weeks away, and the fact that Sasuke would be participating was some of the best news he'd had in years. One thing was sure, even if he couldn't spread the word he'd be going to Ichiraku's for his own private celebration!

Naruto was practically beaming as he jumped out of the Hokage tower window leaving an exasperated Tsunade behind him.

* * *

_Two weeks later: _

Walking through the village Naruto took in the sights of the fresh faced gennin and their senseis. Some had a look of awe in their eyes as they looked around one of the great ninja villages for the first time. Others had a hardened aloofness – overtly confident in their skills. Naruto remembered back to the times when they had once looked so intimidating and chuckled to himself. Now, not only was he taller than the vast majority of them, but he also carried the experience of hundred battles with powers that had shaken the very earth. Little was intimidating now.

Reminiscing about his first exam he wondered why his friends had been acting so strange the last few weeks. Whenever he would meet them they would all have this knowing look – a smile which was just a little too happy. Nuances the old Naruto probably wouldn't have picked up on. The past week he had hardly seen them at all. Something was definitely afoot, but the exams started the following morning and for now Naruto was too happy to care.

* * *

_Elsewhere: _

Kakashi flipped to his left narrowly avoiding a fuma shuriken thrown at immense speeds, but he had no time to rest, immediately making lightning fast had-seals. _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great fireball technique)_ Kakashi yelled before pulling down his mask and sending a great ball of fire at the charging ninja in front of him who was soon consumed in fire. Gazing into the flames with his sharingan he saw the flaming ninja disappear in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a charred log. _Substitution? So fast – I didn't even see the switch! _Kakashi thought frantically. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement – too late. A sandalled foot connected with his jaw in a bone crushing kick, sending him hurtling into a tree a few meters away. Groaning, Kakashi forced his addled brain into alertness and jerked his head to the right a moment before a shaft of pure electricity stabbed into the space his head had been a moment before.

"Easy, easy Sasuke! That could have killed me!" Kakashi said lazily. "Remember your going up against gennin! Not Madara himself!"

Sasuke let the electric blue glow around his hand die away before sheepishly looking at his sparring partner. "Ahh, sorry Kakashi – old battle instincts die hard."

Kakashi's eyes softened as he looked at Sasuke. He no longer looked malnourished and sickly; in fact he looked better than he ever had. His eyes were no longer sunken and full of hate, instead taking on a look of grim determination while his skin had taken on a light, healthy tan. His old outfit was gone too, replaced by black pants and a top with purple highlights and a standard ninja utility jacket. Kakashi had been pleasantly surprised by the new Sasuke the last few weeks. He had expected Sasuke to have hated him - grudgingly accepting his situation on pain of death. Instead, Sasuke had been quietly determined, pushing himself in training back to his former strength. _And he was strong._ Kakashi thought to himself. By the last week Sasuke had proven himself more than a match for Kakashi and he still hadn't used his full power as it was much too dangerous in spars amongst allies.

Kakashi surveyed the training ground around them. It was utterly beaten. Splintered and charred trees lay at awkward angles around the edges of the clearing while the ground itself was cracked and had large gouges in it. One only expected this sort of devastation when the very best jonnin trained.

"I'm proud to call you my comrade." Kakashi suddenly piped up.

Sasuke was taken aback, not expecting the sudden, candid, display of emotion from Kakashi. Only Itachi had ever been proud of him. Others had feared or respected him – but never been proud.

"Thank you, sensei." Sasuke chocked out through a strangled voice. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "That means a lot."

"Well Sasuke, I truly have nothing more to teach you. The chuunin exams start tomorrow, so sleep well tonight. It wouldn't do to have you kicked out in the first round," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Che – like that'll happen." Sasuke muttered, an ounce of his old arrogance creeping into his voice. And with that the two nin disappeared in a swirl of wind as they headed home.

* * *

Naruto awoke bright an early the next morning barely able to contain his excitement. Today was the beginning of achieving his dream of becoming Hokage – how could he not be excited? Pulling on his new outfit he jumped out of bed and practically inhaled his breakfast before promptly running into the door. "Freakin pull instead of push," he muttered darkly to himself before yanking on the door's hinges and slamming it ferociously.

Stepping onto his balcony he took a deep breath and savoured the cool morning air, before jumping from roof to roof in the direction of the exam rooms.

Arriving a little early Naruto eyed the various ninja assembled outside the exam rooms and a familiar face caught his eye.

"Temari-san!" Naruto exclaimed before casually walking up to her.

"Ohaiyo Naruto! How are you doing?" She asked politely.

"Brilliantly!" Naruto bubbled. "Is this your gennin team?" Naruto asked pointing to group of young ninja assembled behind Temari.

"Yes, I'm so proud of them," she beamed. "I'm sure they'll all make chuunin. This is Maka," she said pointing to a lithe young girl with dark purple hair. She reminded Naruto of Ino when she was younger. "Junko and Kensei," she continued, gesturing to a timid boy with a short sword strapped to his back and a lazy white haired boy just as short as what Naruto had been at his age.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto responded.

"So why are you here Naruto? Gara was saying that you're becoming Hokage - here to check out the next generation?" Temari asked.

Naruto stared sheepishly at the ground. "Actually Temari-san, I'm still technically a gennin, and according to Konoha law I have to be of at least chuunin rank to become Hokage. I'm actually participating in the exams." Looking up he saw Temari's jaw hanging open as she stared at him stupidly.

Temari couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. She was proud of her team and confident of their strength – but they had to go up against a power house like Naruto? _That just wasn't fair! _He was one of if not the most powerful shinobi alive and he was going to be competing against her gennin? They would be blown away.

Seconds ticked by making Naruto uncomfortable before Temari composed herself.

"Ahh, I see. Well, um, good luck … and please be nice to my students," she added dumbly.

"No problem Temari-san! I'll look after them." He said with a grin, giving her the thumbs up, before another voice caught his attention.

"Naruto Nii-san!" a voice called.

Immediately recognising the voice Naruto's face broke out into a smile. "Got to go Temari-san, I'll see you round. Bye kids, good luck," Naruto called already bounding away.

"Sensei, who was that?" Junko asked.

"That was a friend of Kazekage-sama and mine. He fought in the war with us. He'll be participating in the exams with you." Temari paused. "I am very proud of you and you should be confident in your skills, but be careful of him; he is incredibly powerful even if he doesn't look it. He's kind - but try and stay out of his way."

Junko looked back at her with wide eyes and the rest of her team simply nodded. If their sensei had said the boy was powerful he would have to be strong indeed.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto practically yelled bounding up to his kohei. "Are you participating in the exams as well?"

"You bet Naruto-Nii. And with the super special moves you taught us we're sure to pass!" Konohamaru yelled back with as much enthusiasm. "Are you here to cheer us on?"

"No, I'm here to test you. To really see who is fit to become the next Hokage! I'll be taking the exam with you." Naruto declared with confidence.

"That's totally aws…" Konohamaru began, fist pumping before being interrupted by Ebisu – the teams jonnin sensei.

"Now, now Konohamaru is that anyway for the grandson of a Hokage to act!" Ebisu admonished. Noticing Naruto he began to address him in barely suppressed sarcasm: "Ahh, Naruto-san what a pleasure to see you. I heard you were taking the exams this year. Best of luck, but I'm afraid I can't let you distract my team any longer before they enter the exams. After all, they don't have your experience from already failing the test." Ebisu finished, grabbing Konohamaru and dragging him in the opposite direction, while sheepherding Udon and Moegi with him.

Naruto ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to Rasengan that smug look right off Ebisu's face. Regardless, he called out and wished the young team the best before moving towards the empty lectern by the entrance to the exam rooms. Idly waiting he felt a sudden breeze as a ninja sushinned beside him.

Quicker than the eye could see Naruto had drawn a kunai from the holster in his leg and was slashing it up in a broad arc towards the centre of the disturbed air. Steel ground against steel as sparks flew and Naruto found himself looking into ebony orbs of seemingly endless depth. The corner of his mouth twitched into a half smile.

"So this is what you look like now, Naruto. I'm glad to see you've ditched that ridiculous orange getup."

"You don't look half bad yourself Sasuke-teme. Finally decided to get rid of that girly bow huh?" Naruto quipped back.

"Hn. I'm just glad this exam isn't going to be completely boring. Looks like we're gonna get that fight pretty soon." Sasuke smiled.

"Ha, yeah. And everyone gets to watch too – so you better not be slack teme, I want to put on a show!" Naruto replied exuberantly. "It's good to see you back." Naruto smiled softly, sticking out his hand.

"It's good to be back – in fact it's never been better." Sasuke smiled back, taking Naruto's hand and firmly shaking it. _It was great to be back._

* * *

"Attention!" Tsunade began. "I would like to welcome you all to the great Village of Konohagakure-no-Sato for the reinstating of the traditional chuunin exams," she boomed to cheers from the crowed of young ninja assembled before her. "Only the very best of you will make it to the rank of chuunin. This is your chance to show what you are capable of and bring honour to your senseis' and your villages." Tsunade paused for the cheers to die down. "I will now be passing you on to this year's organisers. Good luck." Tsunade abducted the lectern, and from within the exam building the Konoha 11 began to file out led by Shikamaru.

Naruto's mouth was hanging agape. "Whah, huh… really! No wonder they've been acting strange and haven't been around!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

"What did you expect, dobe? It makes sense that they would be the organisers – they are all at least chuunin," Sasuke replied. _Same old Naruto – he's still thick. _Sasuke thought himself with a smile.

Shikamaru lazily took his place at the lectern. He hadn't wanted to speak, but he'd been offered a deal he couldn't refuse. If he did the public speaking, he wouldn't have to worry about anything else. That suited Shikamaru just fine.

"Good morning everyone, and thank you Hokage-sama for the introduction," Shikamaru began. "This year's chuunin exams will be broken up into 3 sections - a written exam, a survival exercise and one-on-one battles. As I am sure you are already aware, you will be participating in teams of 3 in all the tests. We will begin shortly, but before that I need to inform you that this year there has been an exception to the 3 man team rule, which has approved by the Hokage. These exam two students will be competing on their own due to their peers' having long since passed the exams and been promoted." Shikamaru paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he continued. "If there are no more questions please move to the exam rooms."

Naruto bristled at Shikamaru's insinuation. _I've never even had the opportunity to complete an exam! I totally would have passed!_ Naruto fumed in his head.

The other gennin were looking at Naruto and Sasuke, who stood out like sore thumbs due to their age and conspicuous lack of teams. Some were already targeting the two solitary nin as easy targets.

"All their peers have already passed? They must be so pathetic! Without their teams to save them they'll be easy pickings," a rough boy from the hidden stone sneered.

"Ha. We probably won't even get a chance at them, they'll be finished off by the other so quickly," Naruto heard another boy call from the back.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, quietly confident in their skills. To think any of these gennin could pose a threat either of them was downright hilarious.

The Konoha 11, having been earlier informed of Sasuke's participation in the exams, couldn't help but smile when they heard the comments being thrown around about their two friends. They also felt a little bad the hapless ninja which would stray into their path – those unlucky gennin wouldn't be passing this year - that was for sure.

"Why aren't they even the slightest bit scared? Don't they know who they know who they are?" Ino asked Sakura who was standing beside her.

"Well, only those who fought in the war really know who Naruto is, and most of the gennin are too young. And even if they knew his name, they wouldn't recognise him." Ino nodded in understanding. "Sasuke's past is an S-class secret. Even I don't know how powerful he really is. I heard from Tsunade-sama that he took on all the Kage and survived before the war." Ino stared at Sakura in shock. One thing was for sure. She couldn't wait for the one-on-one battles – especially one in particular.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I really appreciate your comments, so please review! I'll try and update when I get time. Uni's been a little more hectic than I expected: S.


End file.
